


The Wall Crawler

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Series: The Amazing Spider-Girl [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca Mitchell, a senior at Barden high school, is just trying to get through her senior year of school keeping her head low.  One spider bite and her senior year turns out way different than what she expected.





	1. Meeting Beca Mitchell

Beca Mitchell sits outside in the quad during lunch, her best friend, Jesse Swanson, sitting next to her. Beca sits on top of the table, her camera up to her face with her elbows balancing on her knees as Jesse sits next to her feet, taking bites out of a sandwich.

Beca focuses her camera on the redhead girl sitting across the quad, snapping a picture. Beca tears the camera from her face and looks at the picture, smiling at the girl in the photo.

"Stop being creepy!" Jesse says with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asks.

"You're taking pictures of Chloe Beale from far away," Jesse takes a bite of his sandwich, "That screams creepy," He says with his mouth full.

Beca scrunches her face up, "Gross."

"Do you not think that's creepy?" Jesse asks.

"Think what is creepy?"

Beca turns around, "Amy!"

"Hi shortstack," Amy says as she sits down next to Jesse, "And hello movie boy."

"Hi Amy," Jesse smiles.

"Anyways," Amy says, "What are we finding creepy?"

Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles as she watches the redhead laugh.

"Beca taking pictures of Chloe Beale from over here," Jesse says as he watches his best friend.

"Sure," Amy says, "That's creepy, but for all we know, those are for the school newspaper."

"Oh, I'm sure those pictures of Chloe are for the school newspaper, aren't they Beca?" Jesse asks.

"What," Beca looks at her best friend, "Yeah, sure."

"So, you guys want to come over after school?" Beca asks, turning back to her friends.

"Yeah," Jesse smiles, "I hope you're ready to have your ass kicked in FIFA!" Jesse challenges.

"Oh, you're so on!" Beca exclaims, "How about you Amy? You want to have your ass handed to you too?"

"I just want to warn you, I'm the greatest person FIFA player from Tasmania with teeth," Amy says.

The trio laughs, "Glad you two are ready to get destroyed!" Beca says.

"Oh, I'm ready to kick your a-"

"-Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

Beca jumps off the table and raises her eyebrows, "What the hell?"

Beca watches as students gather around in the quad.

Beca quickly makes her way over to the crowd of people who keep chanting. Beca shoves her way to the center of the crowd, seeing the scene play out.

Bumper holds a freshman's face in a tray of food, "Come on, eat your vegetables! They'll help you grow big and strong like me!"

The crowd around the scene laughs and points at the freshman, only spurring Bumper on. Bumper smiles and looks up, locking eyes with Beca, seeing her camera in her hands.

"Mitchell, snap a few pictures for the school newspaper!" Bumper laughs.

"I'm not going to do that, Bumper," Beca shakes her head, "Just put the kid down."

"That wasn't a request, Mitchell, so take the picture," Bumper demands.

"I'm not taking your damn picture!" Beca yells over the chants of the crowd, "I can't and I won't!"

"You can't save everyone, dweeb!" Bumper forces the freshman's face further into the food.

"Get your head out of your ass, Eugene!" Beca shouts, throwing her arms out to the side.

Beca hears whispers, people asking what's going on and turns to see Chloe and one of her friends. Making eye contact with Chloe, Beca quickly turns back to Bumper, just in time for his punch.

Bumper's punch causes Beca to fall to the ground, her camera flying out of her hand and onto the ground.

Beca hits the back of her head on the concrete and she winces, rubbing the back of her head.

Bumper hovers over Beca, ready to throw another punch, only to be stopped by someone speaking up.

"Walk away Bumper."

Beca slowly turns her head, trying to find who saved Beca from another hit.

"Just let the freshman go, and walk away," Beca's eyes widen as she looks at Chloe.

Bumper scoffs, "Whatever," and Bumper pushes past the crowd, the crowd slowly dispersing after he leaves.

Jesse and Amy kneel down next to Beca, "Oh god, are you okay?"

Beca sits up, rubbing the back of her head, "I think so." Beca stands up.

Beca spots her camera lying on the ground and picks it up, inspecting it for damage.

"Is it broken?" Amy asks.

Beca shows the broken lens to her friends and sighs, "Yeah, but I can just buy a new lens, it'll be fine."

"Let's head to class," Jesse says.

Beca nods, "Yeah."

"Beca?" Beca turns around, seeing Chloe.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Beca says turning back to her friends.

Jesse and Amy give a nod and head for class.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks with a worried expression, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beca gives a small smile.

"And how about your camera?" The redhead asks.

"Not the best, but all I need to do is buy a new lens," Beca says.

"Good!" Chloe smiles, "I'm glad you're okay, Bumper can be a real jerk sometimes."

Beca scoffs, "He's a jerk all the time."

"Let's head to class, yeah?" Chloe asks.

Beca nods, "Yeah."

Beca arrives at her house, her two best friends with her.

"You guys ready to get your asses kicked?" Beca asks, a smirk planted on her face.

"I think you're talking about you and Amy, right?" Jesse asks, the same smirk planted on his face.

"I'm just here for one thing," Amy says.

"My snacks?" Beca asks.

"Okay, maybe two things," Amy says.

"What's the second thing?" Jesse asks.

"To destroy the two of you!" Amy exclaims, pumping a fist in the air.

Beca rolls her eyes, "Why don't you two head up to my room while I grab snacks?"

"Sure," Jesse says, "Don't forget the-"

"Fruit Snacks for Amy and Goldfish for Jesse," Beca interrupts.

Amy laughs, "You got it shortstack," Amy and Jesse head upstairs.

Beca makes her way to the kitchen and sees her Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey Beca," Aunt May greets, "How was your day?"

"Good, thanks," Beca says grabbing the box of fruit snacks, "How about yours?"

"Not too bad," Aunt May replies.

"How about you, Uncle Ben?" Beca asks as she grabs the box Goldfish.

"It was unproductive," Uncle Ben says.

Beca grabs a box of Cheez-its, "That's good!"

"Where are you going with all that food?" Uncle Ben asks, "Aunt May and I are going to start making dinner soon."

"Jesse and Amy came over," Beca says.

"Ask them if they would like to stay for dinner," Aunt May says, "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Will do, I'll see ya later," Beca says before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

Beca walks into her room and shuts the door with her foot. She walks over to her bed, where Jesse and Amy are sitting and drops the snacks.

"Aunt May wants to know if you two want to stay over for dinner," Beca says as she sits in her computer chair and rolls next to her bed.

"Yeah, sure," Amy says grabbing a bag of fruit snacks from the box.

"For sure," Jesse smiles, "I love Aunt May's cooking!" Jesse shoves a handful of goldfish in his mouth.

Beca rolls her eyes and starts up her Xbox. "Here, you two can play the first game," Beca hands the two Xbox remotes to her best friends.

"Sweet, thanks!" Jesse says accepting the controller from Beca.

"Get prepared to lose!" Amy says taking the controller from Beca.

Beca laughs at her best friends, "As always, I'll play the winner."

"That'll be me!" Jesse says as he picks his team.

"That's what you think, pretty boy!" Amy exclaims as she starts the game.

Beca watches in amusement as her best friends battle head-to-head in FIFA.

Beca's computer makes a sound, making her aware that she got a notification. Beca furrows her eyebrows and rolls her chair over to her desk.

Beca sees that the notification is on Facebook and sees she has a friend request.

"What is it?" Jesse asks, not taking his eyes off of the television.

"A friend request on Facebook," Beca says clicking the friends tab.

"Oh, from who?" Amy asks.

"Chloe Beale," Beca says.

"What?" Amy pauses the game as she looks over at Beca.

"Yeah, it's from Chloe," Beca says clicking the 'accept' button.

"That's awesome!" Jesse exclaims, "Your crush wants to be your friend on Facebook!"

"That's a step out of the friend-zone!" Amy says.

"I'm not even in the friend-zone," Beca rolls her eyes, "How can I be when I'm not even friends with her?"

"Seems like you might be getting there," Jesse says, unpausing the game.

Beca sighs, "Possibly."

Beca is just about to roll her chair back over to her bed when her computer goes off again.

Beca looks at the screen, seeing she has a message from Chloe.

Chloe Beale: Heya stranger!

Beca smiles before responding.

Beca Mitchell: Hi

Chloe Beale: I wanted to check in on you, are you okay?

Beca's heart flutters at the thought of Chloe caring about her.

Beca Mitchell: I'm fine, at least I think so

"What are you typing over there?" Amy asks.

Beca turns around just in time to watch Amy score a goal.

"Yes! IN YOUR FACE!" Amy shouts.

Beca laughs as she watches Amy brag about the goal.

"Anyway," Amy says, "What are you typing over there?"

"Just talking to Chloe," Beca shrugs.

"Oh?" Jesse asks.

"She just wanted to make sure I'm okay," Beca says turning back to her computer.

Chloe Beale: Good! I was a little worried earlier. How about the camera?

Beca Mitchell: Still need to go buy a lens, but it will be fine.

Chloe Beale: Oh no :( How are you supposed to take pictures for the newspaper?

Beca Mitchell: I might just have to find my dad's camera and use that

Chloe Beale: Good! Because I'm not sure what I would do without my favorite photographer

Beca blushes at Chloe's comment.

Beca Mitchell: Yeah, well I guess we won't have to find out

"Come on Beca!" Jesse says, "You're playing me!"

"I can't believe you beat me," Amy complains.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Jesse says with a smirk.

Chloe Beale: Good!

Beca Mitchell: Well I got to go, Jesse's going to kill me if I don't hurry up

Chloe Beale: Okay, bye Beca

Beca Mitchell: Bye Chloe

Beca exits out of Facebook and rolls her chair back over to her bed.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Beca asks picking up the Xbox controller that Amy set on the bed.

"Oh, you're on!


	2. The Switchblade Gang

Beca sits at her computer late at night, debating if she should send an email or not.

"The worst that could happen is that they say no, and that's not that bad," Beca whispers to herself, "I mean it is just like your dream job."

Beca sighs as she quickly types out an email to The Daily Bugle.

Dear Daily Bugle,

My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a senior over at Barden High. I would love to become a photographer and work with you guys at the Daily Bugle. I'd love to show you my work. Thanks for your consideration.

-Beca Mitchell

Beca Mitchell

Beca hits send and leans back in her chair with a sigh.

"This is it, this is going to be my year," Beca says with a smile, "I'm going to get this job, graduate and get the girl."

Beca stands up from the chair and grabs her backpack and sets it on the chair. Beca grabs her camera, an extra camera battery, and her wallet and puts them in her backpack before zipping it up.

Beca grabs her headphones and plugs them into her phone, picks a playlist and slips them over her ears, shoving her phone into her pocket. She swings her backpack over her shoulders and grabs her skateboard before making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Beca opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle and slips it into the side of the backpack. Beca turns around to see Uncle Ben.

Beca slips one of the headphones off of her ears, "What's up?"

"Where are you going?" Uncle Ben asks, "It is ten thirty at night."

"I'm going to the store and then to take some pictures at the park," Beca says.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Uncle Ben asks.

Beca scratches the back of her neck, "I mean it can, but I can't get to sleep and I have nothing better to do."

"Okay, be careful and don't stay out too late," Uncle Ben says making his way to the stairs.

"Got it! Thanks!" Beca says before slipping her headphone back over her ear and making her way outside.

Beca places her skateboard on the ground and starts to make her way to the store.

After going to the store and buying a new lens, Beca goes to the park. And that's where she finds herself, sitting on a bench in front of the small pond in the middle of the park. Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at the time; eleven thirty at night.

Beca smiles as she watches a duck swim back and forth in the pond. She pulls her camera up to her face and points it at the duck. Beca snaps a few pictures of the duck before pulling her camera back down, allowing it to hang around her neck.

Deciding that she should go home, Beca puts her camera in her backpack and slings the bag over her shoulders. She grabs her skateboard and starts skating back home.

As Beca is making her way home, she hears a cry for help.

"Help! Someone help!"

Beca gets off of her skateboard and picks it up, running towards the screaming. Beca turns into an alley and sees a woman trapped by a few men.

"Hey!" Beca yells grabbing everyone's attention, "Get away from her!"

"Oh yeah?" One of the men pulls away from the girl and turns to Beca, "What are you going to do?" The man flicks out a switchblade.

Beca takes a deep breath and shrugs her backpack off of her shoulders, "Or I'll have to drag you away from her!"

The man laughs and snaps his fingers, causing the other men to stand behind him and flick out switchblades.

Beca gulps, "You don't scare me!" Beca lies. Beca is scared shitless, four men having switchblades, their attention on her.

"So you say," The man says, "But your face says otherwise," The man laughs, "I'll give you one last chance to run."

Beca considers it, she does, but when she looks back at the women in the shadows of the alley, she can't bring herself to leave.

"Tick tock, girly," The man says.

Beca looks back at the man with a shake of her head, "No, I'm not leaving without her," Beca points to the girl behind the men.

"Looks like you aren't leaving," The man says, "Well, alive anyway." The man snaps his fingers and the men make their way over to Beca.

Beca's eyes widen as one of the men swings his switchblade at her. Reacting quickly, Beca steps back before the switchblade was able to come in contact with her.

Beca throws a punch at the man standing closest to her, hitting him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back and lose his grip on the switchblade.

Beca pushes past the other three men and grabs the switchblade, holding it up, prepared to use it.

"Stand back!" Beca yells holding pointing the switchblade at the men.

The main man laughs and pushes his way through his friends, "You won't use that, you can't bring yourself to it."

"I will use it!" Beca exclaims.

The men move towards Beca and she swings her arm, hitting one of the men with the switchblade. While Beca is focused on the man she hit, she is pulled on the shoulder from behind and thrown into the brick wall of the alley.

Beca receives a punch to the face, throwing her head into the brick wall behind her, causing her to drop the switchblade.

"Now we have two ladies," The man smirks.

Beca tries to get out of the man's grasp, bringing her knee into the man's crotch. Groaning, the man hunches over.

The man stands back up and swings his switchblade at Beca, cutting her right under her eye.

Beca winces, "You son of a bitch!" Beca growls.

"None of this would've happened to you if you just walked away. Now be quiet."

Beca looks over at the women in the shadows of the alley, being held to the wall by another man, "Hey, everything is going to be fine, I promi-"

Beca is cut off by a fist connecting with her face.

"Next time it'll be the switchblade!" The man warns.

The man releases Beca and turns around, addressing the other woman, "Well, I think we will start with you," The man takes a few steps towards the woman.

Beca surges forward and tackles the man, "You sick bastard!" Beca punches the man.

Beca is pulled off of the man and thrown to the ground. Beca looks up, seeing one of the other men standing over her. She quickly sweeps her leg under his, causing him to fall. Beca gets to her feet and kicks the man in the face, the man passing out as soon as her foot connects with his face.

Beca grabs the switchblade from his hand and turns around coming face-to-face with another man. The man swipes at Beca, cutting her arm. Beca tightens her grip on the switchblade and pushes it forward, sticking it into the man's arm. The man cries out in pain and Beca pulls the switchblade out of his arm and punches him in the face.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," Beca says walking over to the girl.

Beca gasps, "Chloe?" Beca sees the tears streaming out of the redhead's eyes, "Hey, it's going to be okay, I'm going to get you home." Beca says as Chloe buries her head into Beca's shoulder.

Beca hesitantly pats Chloe on the back, "It's ok-"

Beca is pulled away from Chloe and kicked in the stomach. Beca groans and hunches over, grabbing her stomach. Beca is kneed in the head and she falls to the ground.

"Is it really going to be okay?" The man asks with a smirk as he stands over Beca.

Before Beca can respond, the man punches Beca in the face.

Beca brings her arms up to protect her face, "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do!" The man says, punching Beca again.

Beca is helpless, she can't do anything except take the punches from the man. But the punches soon stop.

Beca slowly takes her hands away from her face and looks up, seeing Chloe over her instead of the man.

Beca stands up, groaning at the pain that surges through her body and looks at the man getting off the ground.

Beca goes over to where she dropped her skateboard and picks it up, walking back to the man. And with one swing, Beca knocks the man out with her skateboard.

Beca turns to Chloe, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Chloe exclaims, "Look at you, you're bleeding and that cut under your eye needs stitches." Chloe moves towards Beca.

"I'm fine," Beca says picking her backpack up and pulling it over her shoulders.

"Please Beca," Chloe begs, "You helped me, now let me help you."

Beca looks at Chloe and nods, "Yeah, okay. Lead the way."

"Come on," Chloe says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys are liking it so far! Don't forget to comment as it motivates me to get more out for you guys!   
> ~Movies :)


	3. The Daily Bugle

After a morning of being questioned by her Aunt and Uncle, Beca made her way to school.

Beca makes her way to her locker and opens it, putting her backpack and skateboard away.

Beca's locker is slammed shut as a basketball hits it, bouncing off of the locker.

Beca closes her eyes and sighs.

"Hey, Mitchell!" Bumper says.

Beca turns around, "What do you want, Bumper?"

Bumper bursts out laughing, "What happened to you?"

"I am not in the mood," Beca says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't care if you are in the mood or not," Bumper says.

Beca shoves Bumper, only Bumper stays in place.

"Listen here, Mitchell," Bumper says, "I will let that slide since it seems you've had it bad, but if you lay a hand on me ever again, I will break you."

Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes as Bumper and his friends walk away.

"What was that about?" Jesse asks from behind Beca.

Beca turns around and looks at Jesse.

"Whoa my god!" Jesse says, "What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story," Beca says, "But I'm okay."

"This wasn't Bumper, was it?" Jesse asks.

Beca shakes her head, "No, it wasn't Bumper."

Jesse sighs, "Okay, I know you'll tell me when you're ready to."

Beca nods.

"Hey, Beca!" Beca looks up to see Chloe and Aubrey.

"Uhm hey," Beca says with a small smile.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah," Beca says and makes her way over to Chloe.

"I'll be right back," Chloe says turning to Aubrey, "Why don't you talk to Jesse?"

Chloe grabs Beca's hand and gently pulls her away from Aubrey and Jesse.

"How are you?" Chloe asks looking over Beca.

"I'm fine, thanks," Beca says.

"I see that my stitches are holding up," Chloe slowly runs her thumb over the stitches under Beca's eye.

"Yeah," Beca says.

The warning bell rings, letting the students know they have two minutes to get to class.

"Well I'll catch you later," Beca says slowly backing away.

"See ya," Chloe smiles.

Beca smiles and turns around, walking to class.

 

Beca sits at lunch with Jesse, sitting at their usual table. Beca opens her email app and reloads the page.

It reloads, showing an email from The Daily Bugle. Beca's eyes widen as she hesitantly opens the email.

Beca Mitchell,

Thanks for reaching out to us! Stop by today when you get a chance with some of your work for an interview!

-Max Evans

The Assistant of J.J

"Yes!" Beca shouts happily as she jumps up.

Feeling eyes on her, Beca looks up from her phone and awkwardly smiles before sitting down.

"What?" Jesse asks curiously.

"Read this!" Beca hands Jesse her phone.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Jesse exclaims.

"Right?" Beca smiles, "I'm going to head over now!" Beca stands up.

"What?' Jesse asks, "You can't skip school."

"Well I'm going to, it'll be fine!" Beca says before making her way to her locker.

 

Beca stops in front of the Daily Bugle building and picks up her skateboard.

Beca makes her way inside and looks around.

"Hi, can I help you?" Someone asks.

"Oh! I'm here for an interview," Beca says.

"J.J's office is on the fifth floor, the elevator is right there," The lady points.

"Thanks," Beca smiles and makes her way to the elevator.

The elevator slides open and Beca walks out onto the fifth floor.

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Uh yes, that's me," Beca says.

"I'm Max Evans, nice to meet you," The man sticks his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Beca smiles as she shakes the man's hand.

"So, J.J is on the phone with his wife right now and trust me, you do not want to interrupt that, but in the meantime, can I get you a water?" Max asks as he walks to a desk.

"A water would be nice," Beca smiles.

"You got it," Max smiles, "You can take a seat," Max points to a chair in front of the desk. Beca nods and sits in the chair.

"Alright, here you go," Max hands Beca a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Beca says before taking a sip.

"You take that with you everywhere?" Max asks sitting in his chair, nodding his head towards the camera around Beca's neck.

Beca looks down at her camera, "Yeah, you never know when a great opportunity will show up."

"You have a point there," Max says, "So-

"-Yeah whatever!" Yelling comes from the office behind Max's desk.

Max turns around in his chair, "And J.J is off of the phone now, you ready?" He turns back to Beca.

"Not really, but let's do this," Beca says, her nerves getting to her.

"Don't worry, J.J isn't as scary as he seems," Max reassures.

"Okay, I've got this," Beca smiles, "Can I leave this here?" Beca points to her skateboard.

"Of course," Max hits a button on his desk, "J.J, Beca Mitchell is here for her interview."

"Send her in."

"Okay let's go," Max stands up and leads Beca to the office door.

Max opens the door and lets Beca in.

"Go ahead and take a seat," J.J says, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Beca takes a seat in the chair.

"Oh god, what happened to your face?" J.J scrunches his face.

"It's a long story," Beca says.

"Okay, Reggie was it?" J.J asks.

"Oh, it's actually Beca," Beca corrects.

"That's what I said, isn't is?" J.J asks, "Anyways, what have you got?"

Beca unzips her backpack and pulls out a few pictures.

"Here you go Mr. Jameson," Beca hands the pictures to the man sitting across from her.

Beca nervously taps her hands on her legs as she waits.

"These are good, kid," J.J says looking up from the pictures.

Beca smiles, "Really?"

"Yes," J.J says, "How would you like a job here?"

Beca nods her head, "I would love a job!"

"Well we have an opening and it's yours."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jameson!" Beca exclaims.

"I've got a specific job for you tonight," J.J says.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to go to Oscorp and see what they are up to, they are doing something unbeknownst to the public and we need to find out."

"I'm on it," Beca says.

"Have pictures on my desk by five tomorrow," J.J says, "You may leave now," J.J slides Beca's photos back across the desk.

Beca grabs her pictures and puts them in her backpack before leaving J.J's office.

"How'd it go?" Max asks when Beca walks over to his desk.

"You're looking at the Daily Bugle's newest photographer," Beca smiles.

"Yes!" Max exclaims, "Finally someone who is close to my age!"

Beca raises her eyebrows.

"I am or was the youngest person that works here, I'm twenty-one," Max says, "It'll be nice having someone that isn't twenty years older than me," Max laughs.

Beca laughs, "Yeah, that'll be nice." Beca looks at the clock on the wall, "Well I've got to go, I'm going to try to make it to my last class." Beca picks her skateboard up and heads for the door.

"See ya," Max calls.

"Bye," Beca says as the elevator door closes.

 

Beca runs through the hallway, making her way to her last class.

Beca opens the door to her class and walks in, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Mitchell," the teacher says, "Nice of you to join us, would you like to explain to us why you are fifteen minutes late?"

"I uh," Beca points her thumb over her shoulder, "I uh," she scratches her head, "I don't have an excuse."

The class snickers at Beca.

"That's what I thought, now go sit down."

Beca nods and makes her way to her seat. Not seeing Bumper stick his foot out, Beca trips and falls, dropping all of her books.

Bumper and his friends laugh as Beca slowly starts to get up, a sharp pain shooting through her side.

"Do you ever stop being an asshole?" Chloe asks.

"Oh look, Mitchell," Bumper says, "Your little bitch is standing up for you, again."

"Don't call her that!" Beca says finally standing back up.

"Yeah," Bumper says, "Or what?"

"Knock it off!" The teacher exclaims, "Or the both of you are going to the office!"

Beca sighs and sits at her desk and looks up feeling eyes on her. She makes eye contact with Chloe, giving a small smile before looking down at her notebook.

 

The bell rings dismissing class and everyone clears out.

Beca grabs her books and makes her way out of the classroom.

"Hey Beca," Chloe says as Beca walks out of the classroom.

"Hey," Beca gives Chloe a tight smile, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, "You took a hard fall and you looked like you were in pain."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Beca says, "I don't think anything can compare to all of this," Beca points to her face.

"Thanks again," Chloe smiles, "You saved my life, hero."

Beca smiles, "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Chloe exclaims, "You took a beating and a few cuts from a switchblade for me!" Chloe whisper-yells.

"I kn-"

"Chloe!"

Chloe turns around seeing Aubrey.

"It's okay, go ahead," Beca says when Chloe turns back to look at her.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks.

"Chloe!"

Beca gives a small smile, "I'm sure."

"Thanks," Chloe says before turning around to meet with Aubrey.

 

"So you have to go take pictures at Oscorp?" Jesse asks.

"Yes, are you coming or not?" Beca asks.

"Sure, let me grab my keys," Jesse says walking into his house.

"Okay, let's go," Jesse says walking back out with his keys.

 

Beca and Jesse enter Oscorp and walk up to the front desk.

"Uh hello," Beca says.

"If you're here for the tour, you will find your name to your left," The lady says.

"Thanks," Beca smiles and moves to the side.

Beca scans the name tags, "Here you go, Carl," Beca hands Jesse the name tag that has Carl on it.

"Oh thanks, Amber," Jesse says, "I found yours right here," Jesse hands Beca the name tag with Amber on it.

Beca and Jesse clip their name tags on and join others that seem to be at Oscorp for the tour.

"Okay, is everyone here?"

"What do you mean? We are supposed to be on that tour! We are Clay and Amber!"

Beca and Jesse look at each other, eyes wide.

"Let's get started with this tour, I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe, we will be leading this tour,"

"We need to leave, now," Jesse whispers.

"We can't, I need pictures for tomorrow!" Beca whispers.

"We are going to get caught!" Jesse whispers.

"Hey listen, just keep your head low and we will be fine," Beca whispers.

"Okay, I'm trusting you!" Jesse whispers.

Beca pulls her camera up to her face and starts taking pictures of Oscorp.

Sometime during the tour, Dr. Allen comes out of a door, bumping into the tour.

"Oh, hello Dr. Allen," Chloe smiles.

"Hello Chloe and Aubrey, is this the tour?" Dr. Allen asks.

"It is!" Aubrey says.

Beca starts taking a few steps to the side.

"What are you doing?" Jesse whispers.

"I want pictures for the Daily Bugle and possibly the school newspaper," Beca whispers.

"You're going to draw attention!" Jesse whispers.

Beca waves him off dismissively.

"Dr. Allen," Beca steps out from the group, "Mind if I get some pictures of you for my school newspaper?"

People turn towards Beca, all eyes on her.

Beca looks over at Chloe, seeing a confused look on her face.

"No of course not, Amber," Dr. Allen says.

Beca pulls her camera up to her face and snaps a few pictures, "Why don't we have Chloe and Aubrey get in too."

Beca watches as they enter the frame and take a few pictures.

"Thank you," Beca pulls the camera from her face.

"No problem." Dr. Allen smiles, "But I really must be going." And Dr. Allen walks off.

"Shall we keep moving?" Aubrey asks.

The group starts to move forward, Jesse and Beca following.

"Not so fast you two."

Beca and Jesse turn around to find Chloe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Care to explain why you two are here?" Chloe asks.

"Well," Beca says, "We are here for the tour."

Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca, "Are you sure Carl and Amber weren't supposed to be on the tour while Beca and Jesse sit at home and play videogames?"

"Ouch, you know that hurt a little bit, that's not all I do, I do other th-"

Jesse elbows Beca in the side.

"But we were just leaving," Beca says.

"Give me your name tags," Chloe says holding her hand out.

Beca sighs and takes her name tag off, setting it down in Chloe's hand, Jesse doing the same.

"I'll see you are school tomorrow," Chloe says making her way back to the tour.

"We aren't leaving, are we?" Jesse asks.

"No, not yet," Beca makes her way over to the door that Dr. Allen came out of.

"How are we even supposed to open the door? We need a keycard!"

Beca smirks and holds up a keycard, "Thank you, Chloe Beale!"

"No this isn't right!" Jesse says, "Why didn't you take Amy with you?"

"She said something along the lines of 'Netflix and Chill with a hot boy'" Beca shrugs.

Jesse scrunches his face up, "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, she's going to watch Netflix and hang out with some dude," Beca swipes the keycard.

"Yeah, that's it," Jesse says, walking into the room behind Beca.

"What is this?" Beca looks around at all the glass tanks.

"It looks like a bunch of spiders," Jesse says putting his face up to one of the glass tanks, "Ooh, this one is empty."

Beca shutters as if she feels a spider on her, "Gross."

Beca walks over to a desk and looks through some of the papers.

"Yo, look at this," Beca takes pictures of the paper on top of the stack.

"What?" Jesse asks.

"Genetically mutated species!" Beca says, "I need to get some pictures of these spiders!"

Beca walks around the room, taking pictures of the different spiders.

"Can we please go now?" Jesse asks.

"Yes, I have everyth-" Beca winces, feeling a sharp pain on her wrist.

"You okay?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beca says looking at her wrist. Beca's eyes widen when she sees a red and blue spider. She shakes her arm and watches as the spider falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hm looks like we've got a new character entering the story, how you all feel about him? Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, as it motivates me to get more out for you guys! And long chapter than normal...whaaaat?
> 
> ~Movies :)


	4. A Sticky Situation

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere to print your pictures?" Jesse asks.

"I'm sure, I'm not feeling the best, plus, I've got a thing to print my pictures," Beca says, "Thanks for coming and thanks for the ride," Beca gets out of Jesse's car.

"No problem, feel better," Jesse says.

"Thanks," Beca shuts the car door and makes her way into her house.

"Beca, is that you?"

"Yes, Aunt May, it's me," Beca walks to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're just in time for dinner," Uncle Ben says.

"I made lasagna, your favorite!" Aunt May says.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well, I'm just going to head to my room," Beca says.

"Okay, feel better."

"Thanks," Beca says before making her way into her room.

Beca sighs and sets her computer on her desk, sitting in her computer chair. She connects a wire from her computer to her camera and lets the photos from her camera download onto her computer.

Once the pictures are done downloading, Beca picks a few pictures to print. After the pictures print, Beca puts them into the pocket of her photo binder- the binder where she keeps all of her photos- and goes to bed.

 

 

Beca wakes up, feeling ten times better than when she went to sleep. She gets out of bed and gets ready for the day, throwing on a black t-shirt, a black and purple flannel, black skinny jeans and black converse.

Beca puts her photo binder in her backpack and grabs her camera, slinging it around her neck. Beca also grabs her phone and skateboard, before heading downstairs.

"Good morning!" Beca says walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Uncle Ben and Aunt May say at the same time.

"I gotta get going," Beca grabs an apple from the fridge, "But I will see you guys later," Beca says before leaving through the front door.

 

 

"Hey Beca," Jesse says when he arrives at Beca's locker.

"Hey!" Beca says.

"Okay, what's got you all excited?" Jesse asks.

"Nothing really, I just feel a lot better than I did last night and I'm turning in the pictures to the Daily Bugle today!"

Beca steps to the side feeling a weird tingling in the back of her head. She looks to the side, seeing a basketball.

"How'd you do that?" Bumper asks, picking the basketball up as it rolled to him.

Beca shrugs, "You do it every day, it's expectable."

"But you shouldn't be able to dodge it without looking!" Bumper says getting angry.

"Sorry, guess you need to step your game up," Beca says.

"Beca!" Jesse whispers, "What are you doing?"

"Now Bumper, if you could walk away, that would be great, I'm trying to talk to my friend."

Bumper growls in anger, "Whatever, Mitchell," And he walks away.

"What the hell?" Jesse asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Beca asks as she turns back to her locker.

"You're different today and it's weird," Jesse says.

Beca shrugs, "I told you, I'm just excited," Beca says.

"Okay, you know you can talk to me, right?" Jesse says.

"Yes," Beca says, "But I'm fine."

"Okay, let's get to class," Jesse says.

 

 

"Hey!" Chloe says, "Mind if we sit here?" Chloe points to the table.

Jesse shakes his head as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks!" Chloe says and she and Aubrey sit down.

Beca gives Chloe a small smile.

"The cut under your eye looks a lot better," Chloe says.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much," Beca says giving a tight smile.

"So, what brings you guys over to this table?" Jesse asks.

"Well, we-"

Chloe gets cut off by a ringing noise coming from Beca's pocket. Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at the caller I.D.

"I gotta take this," Beca says hopping off of the table.

"What's up Max?" Beca asks as she answers the phone.

"J.J wants your pictures now," Max says, "He told me to call you and get you over here."

"I'm at school," Beca says, "I can't leave again."

"I know, I know," Max says, "Please just try, J.J really needs those pictures."

Beca sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen."

"You are my hero, thank you!"

Beca pulls the phone from her ear, hangs up and shoves her phone back into her pocket.

Beca grabs her backpack from the table, "I gotta go, but I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks.

"I just, I've got somewhere I need to be right now," Beca says.

"Somewhere more important than school?" Aubrey asks.

"It's work," Beca says, "So, equally as important."

"You can't just skip school," Aubrey says.

"Watch me," Beca says as she walks away.

 

 

Beca runs up the stairs making her way to the fifth floor. Now normally she would've taken the elevator, but she received a few texts from Max.

Max [12:34]: Hurry up! J.J is flipping, and I'm pretty sure he's going to start throwing things soon

Max [12:40]: Things are being thrown! Help!

Beca exits the stairwell once she gets on the fifth floor.

"Max?" Beca asks as she cautiously walks into the big room littered with papers.

"Beca?"

"Where are you?" Beca asks.

Max pops his head up from behind a desk, "Hiding under this desk from J.J, he went nuts!" Max stands up and walks over to Beca, "Thank god you're finally here!"

"Yeah, I'll go bring these to J.J," Beca says.

"Hold on!" Max says walking over to his desk, "J.J, Beca is here with the pictures."

"Finally, send her in."

Beca walks into J.J's office and sits down.

"Show me the pictures, Reggie," J.J says.

"It's Beca," Beca says as she grabs the pictures out of her backpack.

"That's what I said," J.J says.

Beca slides her pictures onto J.J's desk.

"Spiders," J.J says, "You went to Oscorp and you took pictures of spiders?"

"Actually sir-"

"Spiders Reggie!"

"Sir, they're genetically mutated," Beca says.

J.J flips through the photos, "Now that you say that, they don't look like any other spider."

"Yeah, they aren't just doing spiders," Beca says, "They are genetically mutating other species, but I only saw the spiders."

"Interesting," J.J puts a hand on his chin, "I'll give you one hundred fifty."

"Okay," Beca smiles.

"Have Max write you a check and give these to Max and tell him to give them to the writers for next week," J.J says.

"Yes sir," Beca grabs the photos and backpack and walks out of J.J's office.

"How much do I owe you?" Max asks.

"One hundred fifty, and J.J wants you to take these to the writers for next week," Beca says sliding the pictures onto Max's desk.

"Alright, here you go," Max says handing the check to Beca.

Beca grabs the check, "Thanks."

"These are good," Max says looking at the pictures, "Like hella good."

"Thanks, dude," Beca smiles.

"No problem," Max says, "Do you uh have to get back to school?"

Beca pulls out her phone and looks at the time, "No, school is ending in about fifteen minutes, but I do have to get home, I'll see you around."

"See you around!"

 

 

Beca walks out of the Daily Bugle and makes her way home, her skateboard under her feet.

"Stop!" A lady screams.

Beca looks across the street and watches an interaction between a man and a woman.

The man makes quick work and snatches the woman's purse before running off.

Beca gets off of her skateboard and picks it up, quickly running across the street, a few cars honking at her.

Beca sees the man not too far ahead and watches as he turns off into an alley. Beca picks up her speed and follows the man into the alley.

"Oh man, she was loaded!" The man exclaims pulling a stack of cash out of the woman's wallet.

"Hey!" Beca calls, "That doesn't belong to you!"

The man looks over and rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, stealing is bad, blah blah blah." the man says, "Here's the thing, kid, I simply don't care."

"You need to give that back!" Beca says.

"Yeah, not going to happen, kid," the man starts counting the money, "Now why don't you run along before I steal your things too."

"No!" Beca says

"No?" the man laughs, "Whatever, kid."

Beca walks over to the man, "That money doesn't belong to you, and if you aren't going to give it back, I'm going to have to do something about it."

"What are you, a superhero?" the man asks.

Beca lunges forward, reaching for the money in the man's hand, but the man quickly reacts and backs out of Beca's reach.

But Beca still finds the stack of money in her hand. She looks down at her hands, questioning how that happened.

"Holy shit! You are some kind of superhero!" The man says before dropping all of the woman's belongings and running away.

Beca looks down at her hand, the money connected to some sort of white string. She grabs the money with her free hand and pulls it out of the white string. That's when Beca's eyes widen when she realizes that it isn't a white string, it's a spider web.

 

 

After turning in the purse and the money to the police, Beca quickly makes her way home.

Beca walks into her room and sees Jesse and Amy sitting on her bed.

Jesse jumps up, "Are you okay? Your text sounded like something's wrong."

Beca drops her skateboard and takes her camera out of her backpack before dropping the bag onto the floor and setting the camera on her desk.

"No! I am not okay!" Beca exclaims, "I don't know what's going on with me!"

"Hey calm down short stuff, I'm sure everything will be fine," Amy reassures.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks.

Beca looks at her two friends and sits down in her chair, "I don't know how to explain this without sounding crazy," Beca says.

"That's okay, we already think you're crazy," Amy says, "Ow!" Amy exclaims when Jesse elbows her, "I mean no we don't."

"This is about to sound really crazy, but I shot spider web from my hand trying to stop a man from stealing a woman's purse…." Beca trails off.

"Okay, you are officially crazy," Amy says.

"I think this has something to do with last night," Beca says looking at Jesse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Amy says, "You two had sex and you think you shooting spider webs from your hand has something to do with it?"

"Amy!" Jesse exclaims, "We did not have sex! We went to Oscorp!"

"Oh, that makes more sense," Amy says.

"What happened last night?" Jesse asks.

"You know how there was a spider missing from one of the tanks?" Beca asks.

"No," Jesse says, picking up on what Beca is saying.

Beca nods, "Yeah."

"I'm lost," Amy says.

"We went to Oscorp and somehow ended up in a room full of genetically mutated spiders, and there was one missing and it bit me," Beca says.

"So, you're like part spider now?" Amy asks.

"Well last I checked, humans don't shoot spider webs from their hand," Beca says with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, so how do we go about this," Jesse asks.

"What do you mean?" Beca asks.

"Like do we tell someone, like maybe Mr. Osborn," Jesse says, "He should know how to help you."

"No," Beca shakes her head, "No one else can know about this."

"Okay," Jesse says, "No one else will know."

Beca looks over at Amy with an eyebrow raised.

"You've got my word, shortstack, no one will know," Amy says.

"Okay," Jesse says, "So now how do we go about it?"

Beca looks at her two friends and thinks.

"What are you thinking?" Jesse asks.

"I know exactly what we are going to do," Beca says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here's an update, sorry for the long wait. Don't forget to comment, as it motivates me to get more out for you guys!
> 
> ~Movies :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the rewrite of "The Amazing Spider-Girl". I didn't really like how that turned out and how rushed it felt, so I'm rewriting it. Be patient about these uploads, I'm super busy and I have another story that I'm working on. But thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment as it motivates me to get more out for you guys!
> 
> ~Movies :)


End file.
